


This Mess We Made

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Clint Barton, Pregnant Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint is pregnant when Tony and Steve start arguing about the accords, but he doesn't get the chance to tell either of them because he's pushed off to the side. Things get worse when the Avengers have to go into hiding, and Natasha starts worrying about Clint and the pregnancy.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	This Mess We Made

“Please don’t tell Steve and Tony,” Clint begs as he stares at Natasha with pleading eyes.

“I don’t know what else to do here, Clint! I’m- I’m worried about you, and you refuse to see a doctor!” Natasha exclaims. “You’re clearly not getting any better. They’re your alpha’s-”

Clint scoffs angrily. “ _Were_ ,” he corrects her bitterly. “If they were my alpha’s, they would not have let things get this far, and they would be here with me. But, are they? No. Tony’s off doing God knows what, and Steve is probably fucking The Winter Soldier somewhere in Wakanda right now!”

“Clint, that’s unfair. You know Bucky is Steve’s best friend,” Natasha says, frowning.

“He should be here with me,” Clint growls. “I got dragged into this fucking mess, and now I’m a criminal!”

“Steve was an idiot to drag you into a mess that wasn’t yours. You could have said no,” Natasha says. “You didn’t have to come out of retirement, but you did. So, it’s not all of Steve’s fault.”

“Don’t tell Steve and Tony. I can deal with this myself,” Clint warns. “They come here… and I’m toast. We’re toast, and I’m not putting everybody else in danger just because I’m having a bad day.”

“Steve and Tony will not allow you to be put in jail, especially when you’re pregnant,” Natasha frowns.

“Maybe not, but what about everybody else? What about Wanda? Sam? No, Natasha,” Clint warns, before turning and walking out of the bathroom without saying another word.

Natasha sighs as she stands there, and then she pulls a burner phone out of her pocket. Nobody knows she has this phone, but Steve gave it to her before he left for Wakanda with Bucky. Those two were safe, but the other Avengers were wanted criminals, and Natasha promised she would call Steve or Tony if she thought that their omega was in any danger. And now, Natasha thinks it’s a good time to call them.

Natasha hovers over Tony’s phone number, before pressing the call button.

After a few rings, Tony finally picks up. “Hello?”

“Tony?” Natasha asks, taking a deep breath. She hasn’t heard that voice in months. “It’s me. It’s um, Natasha. I’m sorry for calling you, but I promised Steve I would call if things got bad with Clint.”

“Clint?” Tony asks, instant worry in his voice. “Fuck. Are you with him? Is he okay?”

“Yes, I’m with him, Tony. Of course I am. But, he’s… not doing great. I’m worried about him, and I know the only way he’ll calm down is if he has one of his alpha’s with him. Your bond mark is still active,”

“I know it is. I feel him everyday and it kills me,” Tony says. “He’s hurt?”

“Emotionally? Yes,” Natasha tells him. “If I give you our location so you can come and talk to Clint, will you promise not to turn the others in? I’m only doing this because Clint is my friend, and I’m worried…”

“I promise,” Tony breathes. “God, Natasha. I just need to see him. I won’t say anything to anyone.”

“Okay,” Natasha says, hoping she doesn’t regret doing this, because she’s doing it for Clint, even though he doesn’t want her to. It’s the only way. Clint’s three months pregnant, and miserable.

Natasha also calls Steve. She knows they’re going to hate seeing each other again after the events of Civil War, as the media started calling it, but Clint needs to see both of his alpha’s. Natasha hopes that they’ll set aside their difference for the sake of Clint and the baby.

~

“Tony, you came,” Natasha breathes when she finds herself standing in front of Tony, for the first time in just a couple of months, and only a few hours after their phone conversation.

“Of course I’m here. I got here as fast as I could,” Tony says, gesturing to his Iron Man suit.

“Thank you. I don’t know what else to do,” Natasha says, letting Tony inside.

“Where is he?” Tony asks, stepping inside the build as the Iron Man suit disappears from his body, looking around suspiciously. The building isn’t large, and Tony suspects it’s to help the Avengers stay hidden.

“Around here somewhere,” Natasha replies. “I haven’t seen him in a few hours, so lord knows. Oh, and he’s also not going to be very happy when he sees you either. Clint didn’t want me to call. He’s angry.”

“Why is he angry?” Tony asks, frowning as he looks over at Natasha.

“Because, you and Steve are idiots, Tony. You let your fighting get in the way of your relationship,” Natasha says, sighing softly. “Steve dragged Clint into this mess, and now Clint is a wanted criminal, and you two haven’t been there for him. Of course he’s angry.”

“I didn’t want him to get involved, Nat. That was all Steve’s doing,” Tony defends himself. “Clint retired, and I thought that we were on the same page about that. But, I guess not. Steve tried to turn our omega against me. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive Steve for that, among many other things.”

“Well, you better work something out because-” Natasha begins. She looks over and freezes when she sees Clint standing there, mouth wide with shock when he sees Tony and Natasha standing together.

“Clint,” Tony breathes as he stares at the omega, wanting nothing more than to run up and hug him.

“Clint-” Natasha also speaks, nervously taking a step closer to Clint.

“You called him?” Clint suddenly shouts, taking a step back. “I told you not to!”

“I wouldn’t have had to call him if you would just take better care of yourself, Clint!”

“I’m doing the best I can!” Clint cries, throwing his arms up. “This isn’t exactly easy for me, especially when my _stupid_ alpha’s abandoned me!” He looks over and glares at Tony.

“Clint’s pregnant,” Natasha announces to Tony suddenly, looking over at the alpha. “Fix it.”

“Wh- What?” Tony stutters, his eyes widening with shock.

“Natasha!” Clint yells, his eyes widening as well. “Stop fucking telling my secrets!”

“You’re pregnant?” Tony asks, taking a step closer to Clint. “You’re pregnant, and you didn’t tell us?”

“It’s not like you would listen to me anyways,” Clint mumbles. “I found out right when you and Steve started arguing about the Accords, and everytime I tried to tell you, you ignored me. So, I didn’t say anything to anyone. Then, Steve convinced me to go out and fight. I was only a couple weeks along-”

“That doesn’t matter!” Tony shouts. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that maybe I could get you two to stop fighting!” Clint cries. “I needed you, both of you, and neither of you were listening to me. All you cared about was the Accords, and Steve only cared about Bucky. I was thrown to the side like I didn’t even matter anymore.”

“Clint, that’s not true,” Tony says, walking up to him. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Steve should have never dragged you into this mess, but we shouldn’t have ignored you. I- I could feel something was wrong through our bond mark, but I didn’t think anything of it, and I’m sorry for that. I just miss you so much, and I’ve been trying to locate you, but you’ve done a very good job at hiding, and I’m not going to turn you in-”

“Let me guess, Natasha asked you not to turn me in. The others?” Clint asked.

“They’re safe, Clint. I promise. I don’t even care about any of that shit anymore. I just- are you alright?”

“I just-” Clint begins, but he stops when he hears faint knocking at the door, and immediately groans, knowing that it’s most likely Steve at the door. “God dammit, Nat. Did you seriously call Steve too?”

Natasha gives him an apologetic smile, before hurrying to the door.

“What?” Tony asks, stepping closer to Clint and grabbing a hold of him as they both watch Natasha.

Natasha opens the door, and then she looks up to see Steve standing in front of her. “Welcome, Steve. Join the party, why don’t you?” She steps aside, allowing Steve to walk in.

“You’re kidding,” Steve says the second he sees Tony. “What is this? Nat?”

“This isn’t about anything other than Clint. You two need to stop being idiots for once in your life, and focus on your omega. He needs both of his alpha’s, whether he wants to admit it or not,” Natasha snaps. “Don’t give me that look, Barton. You and I both know that it’s true. I’ll leave you three to talk.”

“Nat, don’t-” Clint begins, shrugging Tony off him, but Natasha has already left before he can stop her.

“Well, this is just fantastic,” Tony mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest.

Clint takes a deep breath as he looks back and forth between his alpha’s. He wants to be happy about seeing both of them again, but he can’t, not when they’re still arguing with each other like this.

“If you two are just going to argue with each other, then you can leave,” Clint warns.

“Clint,” Steve breathes, his focus on Clint now. “I…”

Clint crosses his arms against his chest, looking down at the ground.

“Does he know?” Tony asks quietly, glancing over at Clint.

“No,” Clint mumbles, shaking his head. “The only people who knew were the people living here.”

“What- What are we talking about?” Steve asks. “What is it that I don’t know?”

“I’m pregnant,” Clint says, watching as Steve’s eyes widen with shock. “That’s why you’re here, because Natasha is a mother hen who doesn’t stop worrying over me.”

“We should go sit down and talk about this. Is there a place…?” Tony begins to ask.

Clint sighs, and leads the way to the living room.

Tony glances over at Steve before following Clint. He watches as Clint settles himself down on the couch. “Okay, look. You’re not happy about this situation. But, Natasha called us for a reason…” Tony begins.

“Are you not taking care of yourself?” Steve asks, frowning at Clint.

Clint instantly glares at him. “You don’t get to do that,” he snaps. “You don’t get to pretend you care when you haven’t been here. You’ve been with _Bucky_ , who _isn’t_ your omega. The only reason you even called me at all is because you needed a hand in your stupid fight.”

“You seriously tried to turn our omega against me,” Tony adds, turning to look at Steve.

“I wasn’t trying to turn him against you,” Steve defends himself.

“Bullshit,” Tony scoffs. “Clint was on your side of the fight. Not mine.”

“Tony, I wasn’t trying to turn him against you. I merely needed an extra hand to help me get Bucky away,”

“You pulled Clint out of retirement, because you’re selfish, Steve,” Tony argues, glaring at Steve.

“Stop!” Clint yells, startling both alpha’s. Clint stands up from the couch, and quickly steadies himself when he starts feeling a little dizzy. Tony stands to help him, but Clint shoves him away. “Don’t. I got it.” Clint takes a deep breath before looking up at Tony and Steve. “I’ve had enough of this childish arguing. You seriously cannot set aside your differences to help your omega who’s pregnant? I mean, honestly, what’s more important?” Clint’s eyes start watering as he speaks.

“You. Of course you’re more important. You’ll always be more important,” Tony replies quickly.

“Then why aren’t you fucking acting like it?” Clint asks, trying to calm himself down. “You’ve been arguing over the accords for _months_ , and you’re still arguing even knowing that I’m pregnant!”

“Clint, were you-?” Steve begins, taking a deep breath. “Were you pregnant when we were…?”

“Fighting? Yes,” Clint tells him. “I was only a couple weeks along… so I thought I’d be fine. The baby’s okay. I’m okay. I mean, emotionally, I’m a little fucked up right now, which has made this pregnancy hard, especially when you two have been away from me. The sickness has been getting to me, and that’s why Natasha called you. I don’t know if I’ll make it to full term. I’m three months now.”

“Given your age, I’m surprised you made it this far,” Tony admits.

“I’m not that old,” Clint argues, huffing.

“Of course not, babe,” Tony chuckles, he lets out a sigh. “Look, I don’t care about the accords anymore, believe it or not. I haven’t been Iron Man for months. Now that I know you’re pregnant, retirement is sounding even better.” He looks over at Steve. “I don’t know about you.”

“I can never give up Captain America. That’s who I am,” Steve says. “And I’ll never sign the accords either. I'm sorry, Tony. But, right now, my top priority is taking care of our omega, and our child. Clint, you should come to Wakanda-”

“Hold on a second,” Tony scoffs, shaking his head angrily as he looks at Steve. “Are you serious, Steve? You only want him to go to Wakanda so you can stick around with Barnes.”

“Wakanda is the safest place for Clint to be with the baby, Tony, especially with Banner being MIA now,” Steve snaps. “Making sure Bucky is being taken care of is a bonus.”

Clint frowns as he looks at Steve. “What about everyone else? I’m not going if they’re gonna be in danger, and I know how you feel about Wanda-” He glares at Tony. “They have been looking after me, so…”

“They can come with us. There’s plenty of room for all of us at Wakanda,” Steve assures him.

“I can’t just up and leave,” Tony says. “I have a business to run. I mean, maybe I can talk to Pepper. There’s no way I’m leaving Clint knowing that he’s pregnant now.”

“So, talk to Pepper, Tony. I’m sure she’d understand,” Clint begs. “Please, I need you here with me. Both of you.”

“Okay,” Tony says softly, reaching over to place his hands on Clint’s arm comfortingly, and Clint instantly melts into the touch. It’s been too long since he’s been touched by his alpha’s.

“Great. I’m glad we’re all on the same page here. This is a good start. Now, can you and Steve go have hot make-up sex, and then we’ll go from there?” Clint asks.

“What? Jesus Christ, Clint!” Tony can’t help but laugh, before looking over at Steve.

“I’m sure there’s a room around here somewhere that you can use, fair warning they aren’t soundproof,” Clint says, pushing Tony towards Steve smiling when Steve instantly catches Tony and keeps him from falling over. “Come find me when you’re finished. I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
